


White blossoms

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji just wanted to do something. It doesn't matter if Ann hadn't meant the chocolate like that. He knows how HE feels.





	White blossoms

Ryuji knew the only reason he had gotten chocolate from Ann was because it had been friendship chocolate. That was fine with him. He knew that Akira, Yusuke and even Morgana got something from Ann but that was fine with him too. That was not that important. He had gotten something from her and that was all that mattered.

It was sort of silly to be clinging to this sort of thing even now. With everything that had happened and he seriously wanted to let go even now. Ann didn’t make it easy though. From fascination to where his heart currently was. It was really hard to let go of Ann.

He knew she did not mean anything by it. It was fine. He was perfectly fine with that. It did not matter much. What mattered to him was what he was going to do in return. Ryuji knew how he felt. He had been sitting on this, watching it change and grow all this time. It was fine if Ann did not understand. Hell Ryuji was not expecting anything back.

Getting that chocolate on valentine’s day was… it was just how the chocolate had tasted. Sweet and the way Ann had given it over. It was just so like her. He had honestly fallen head over heels for such a… girl.

She had given it in friendship so Ryuji was going to give something too. He could have done the same as her. Bought some chocolate and given them out a bit half assed. He could have done that. There was no way anyone would have looked at that funny. No way anyone would have mistaken it for anything but what it was.

But, those flowers had been falling and he still had them. Had a bunch of them from where he had dusted them off her head and bag. He had ended up holding onto those sakura petals like some sort of loser and he was tired of it. The subject of white day had come up when he had been thinking of throwing them away.

He knew this was way more than what she had done. Ryuji really did not care. This was not about what she had done. This was for him a bit of… a tiny bit of a thank you. This was being thankful for everything they had done. How far they had come. This was about his feelings for Ann and how happy he was for where they had been.

But he was putting more work into this than he put into his school work. He was going to hear serious shit about this from Ann in the end. He was sort of looking forward to it. He had ducked out to buy everything he was going to need. He just needed to use the kitchen a few times when his mother was not looking and make everything presentable. He already had cheap chocolate to give along with the stupid thing. Then it would be time to give over the gift.

X

“To the roof?” Ann’s stare was making him tired. “Why?” She checked around them where students were milling around. Akira had already left them to do something or the other. Ryuji knew he would find him soon enough so he was not that bothered. “Can’t we talk here?”

“Just come.” Ryuji mumbled. “Unless you want to make more of a scene than we already are.” He rubbed his head in irritation. He kept getting stares but people were just going to stare and not approach so it was perfectly fine. “Roof’s the best place.”

“Well the roof was where we had operations for a little while.” Ann tucked her bag close before she took the lead up the stairs. Ryuji let her get a few steps ahead as he watched her back. She tucked her hair behind her hair as she climbed the steps. The moment she got midway she glanced back. “Aren’t you coming? This is your idea you know.”

“Announce it to the entire floor why don’t you.” Ryuji muttered before he glared at one star struck third year not even hiding his staring at Ann. He muscled the guy aside as he began to climb. Ann waited for him to get level with her before she turned her back and continued to walk. “I was giving you a head start.”

“Your legs aren’t that long and our walking pace is literally around the same.” Ann scoffed. “Pull the other one. The only way you win is when you run and there is no running allowed in the halls. Even though you and leader break that rule often I hear.”

“I can count the amount of times Akira and I ran in this place on one hand.” Ryuji snorted. And don’t say it like Akira’s the type of guy to go running around. He was chasing my dumbass one time and there was a desperate kind of situation the other time. You ran too.”

“Well, I’ve run less times than you so it doesn’t count.” She teased before she glanced back at him. Ryuji shook his head and had to fight back the laugh at her smile. “Besides, my point still stands. I don’t need a head start for walking.”

“Maybe I wanted to cut off the rumours of bullying before they started? Or I was just saying ladies first?” Ryuji sighed as he kept level with Ann. It was fairly easy. They had been walking side by side for a long time now. In mementos, palaces. Shibuya. Through Yongen-Jaya. Lots of places they had learned how the other walked and quickly adapted.

“Pull the other one.” Ann shook her head. “I get the feeling it was the case of you being you.” She gave a small laugh before she glanced towards the small steps that led to the roof. “But you’re being so tight lipped about this so I have to admit. I’m a little curious to what exactly you have to take me up to the roof to say.”

“Look at you making a big deal out of this.” Ryuji sighed. “Just… let’s get to the roof already.”

X

Look on her face? Totally worth it. Ryuji still had his hand on the gift bag and he was already tired of it. “Take the thing already.” He grumbled. “You already know what today is don’t you?”

“White day.” Ann’s shocked face was prettier than it should be. “Ryuji you didn’t have to.”

“I know.” He scoffed as she finally took the bag from him. “I wanted to. There it is. I just didn’t want people to make a big fuss over it. Let’s go back.”

“Wait!” Ann’s voice was so loud it took him by surprise. Ryuji watched the way she held tightly to the bag. “Is there… did you have anything for anyone else?”

“What?” Ryuji mumbled. “No. I don’t have anything for Makoto or Haru. I mean there’s ramen for Futaba but that’s less of a white day gift and more of a ‘oh that’s the thing she makes noise over’ so yeah. Just you.”

“Last month I didn’t…” Ann’s face was cute but Ryuji needed to stop this before she worried herself into a fit.

“I know.” Ryuji admitted. “It was just something you did. This is just something I did… I don’t know if you’ll even like the balm but…” He could feel himself flushing. “I know how to make them and I had sakura blossoms to colour it and it’s plain and simple. Nothing fancy. Just like the chocolate. Simple, plain.” He wanted to be far away right now. “Nothing special.”

“Ryuji.” Ann had opened the bag. “This is…” Her eyes met his. “Thank you.” It looked as though he was going to be able to escape now.

“It’s not a big deal. Well it is because last year this would have never happened.” He snorted. “But we’ve come a long way. You’re special Ann.” He admitted. “And I wanted to say thank you too.”

“You seriously plan on leaving it there?” Ann demanded the moment he took a step towards the door. “Seriously Ryuji?”

“How about you lower your voice before someone overhears you!” Ryuji hissed. He stepped up to her so they were face to face and he was so close that he could feel her. “What? What more do you need? I just want to give you the thing Ann.”

“That’s it? You drag me up here first thing in the morning. Give me a gift like this.” She waved the gift bag at him. “And then you want to go back to class like nothing ever happened?”

“Were you expecting a confession?” Ryuji demanded. “Just take the thing and let’s go!”

“Yes!” The snap made him take a step back. “After everything with Shido and Akira. after new years day. After everything I was expecting a goddamn.” She was two seconds away from stomping her feet. Ryuji could see it in her frustrated face. “You’ve got to be the biggest idiot on this side of the- of course I have to do it myself. You’ve got to be the dumbest- and that makes me a-“ Ann growled.

“What the actual-“ Ryuji muttered before he yelped when Ann sank her hand into his hair. “Why-“ Holy crap. It was fierce and she had pulled him into her but the kiss, Ann was sweet. His hands wrapped around her to pull her closer as the kiss went on and on. Ann felt good- He had never dreamed he could ever have this.

“If you’re going to be so flashy and show your feelings.” Ann panted when she pulled back. “I’ll have to pull things from your book once in a while.”

“I don’t ever remember doing something like this.” Ryuji swallowed. Ann’s hand slid down from his hair to his shoulder and this time when she tugged him he went with it. She was sweet like chocolate.


End file.
